


hunger

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: About Will Graham and a particular hunger.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this poem on my phone. longest poetry piece i've ever written.
> 
> enjoy!

there has always been a hunger inside you, 

since you have the memory to recall it, 

frothing at the mouth with animalistic desire to sink your teeth into something, or someone

you make your life devoted around squashing that urge

of having it leave you alone, 

of not being hungry anymore

you study, 

you try to get in to a place where you can catch the people

who don't have the willpower to stop their hunger

but they see right through you

too unstable, they tell you, 

you are too hungry for the job, 

you are too angry for the job, 

too much like the ones you're looking to catch

you can talk about the hunger for as long as you want, 

as long as it is in a classroom, 

eyes wide and curious but not understanding, 

they don't understand why those people are so hungry, the bloodlust staining their teeth pink, 

but neither do you, 

neither do you know why you are so hungry, the bloodlust pink cleaned off your teeth, 

scraped clean with a brush until your gums are bleeding

and then you are out of the classroom, 

the first thing you do out of it is to cling to your hunger, feed on a man just as starved as you

you excuse it to yourself, to everyone, 

pointing out he was feeding on someone, too, 

but he looks at you and he knows you could have used any pretext, 

any excuse, 

if it meant being able to quench your thirst, fill your ever empty stomach

and you refuse to try a bite again, 

so he will make sure you will

the flesh of however many men lie in between your teeth

and you're aware of just how much more monstrous than you he is

feeding you without you knowing it, handing you a plate and telling you what it is

while smiling quietly to himself

and you think that, maybe this is a contest in one-upmanship

perhaps you can become a monster just to win over his own

(you know this is what he wants. 

you know that is what he desires;

for you to understand him, to be just as hungry as he is. 

but that doesn't mean you're going to stop it.) 

you and him fill your stomachs together, 

and you find yourself unsure what to do next

the bluffs call your name as you realize

just how deeply he has changed you;

except there was no change, 

he just unraveled you, 

showed what had always been there, 

beneath layers upon layers of well crafted relative normalcy;

but he had changed you, 

and you and him contemplate the water, 

how blood looks black in the moonlit scene, 

how the ocean looks infinite in the nightly scene, 

how you are the monster he has dreamed of for decades. 

you consider this, 

you consider the ocean, 

and you grab him. 

you grab onto him, cling onto him with all the strength left in you, 

bloody hands on his bloody clothes, 

and you consider the ocean once again. 

it calls your name, 

and it calls his, too

perhaps you'll drown, 

break a hundred bones, 

but that is for Him to decide. 

you push him toward the ocean, 

and decide for the leap of faith. 


End file.
